Christmas Cheer
by Zoe tabbycat
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the hug in 6x11. Post ep for Second Chances. Minor spoilers for it. Smacked!


**Christmas Cheer**

_A/N: This is co-written by Bianca tabbycat and Zoe tabbycat. We got this idea after watching a Smacked clip on Youtube. Minor spoilers for 6x11 Second Chances. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: The world of CSI: NY does not belong to either of us. If it does, Mac and Stella would have ended up together and Jessica wouldn't have died._

_Summary: This is a post ep for 6x11 Second Chances. After the cute Smacked scene, what happened?_

_*Christmas Cheer*_

'Those kids sure look really happy,' Stella sighed happily as she looked upon the scene of all the children smiling and laughing at the sight of their new toys, her head leaning against Mac's shoulder.

Mac smiled, placing his arms around her frame protectively. 'They sure do,' he answered, inhaling her sweet scent of perfume and hoping she wouldn't notice his behavior. He had loved Stella for a long time, but was never able to express his feelings for her after Claire died, fearing that it would be considered betraying the memory of his late wife. There was also the fear of rejection, that she wouldn't accept him as he was. He didn't want to risk their friendship and turn it awkward by taking the relationship one step further.

Stella frowned slightly. She knew Mac like the back of her hand and could always tell if there was a problem. She knew something was going on in that complicated mind of his, but she couldn't tell what it was. She had, in fact, loved him for a long time, all sixteen years that she had been working alongside with him. Sure, they confide in each other, but she was scared that Mac didn't return her feelings. There were times when she hoped so, when some small gesture or word seemed to hold something more than friendship, but the next moment, it would be gone.

Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Sheldon were watching them. They had always wondered how the two best CSIs in the entire city, whom could always find the most miniscule clue in a case, could remain oblivious to the chemistry between them. Lindsay sighed and shook her head disappointedly.

'Really, when would they just get together? If I wasn't worried about my position in the lab, I would have locked them in a cupboard long ago and refuse to let them out until they kissed the crap out of each other,' muttered Lindsay, frustrated.

'Tell me about it. I've got twenty bucks in the betting pool that they'll get together before New Year. They better hurry up, or I'm going to give them hell,' Flack scowled.

'Then we've gotta do something,' Lindsay said, smiling mischievously, the beginning a plan already forming in her head.

*_Christmas Cheer*_

'Are you sure about this, Lindsay?' Danny asked, handing a branch of mistletoe to his wife, who was currently standing right in front of Mac's office, wobbling on the rickety ladder.

'Well, we gotta do something, right?' Lindsay asked, hanging the mistletoe at the doorway, where Mac and Stella often hang out together. She really hoped her plan would work well. Stella was her best friend and she wanted her to be happy, and she knew that the only way for Stella to be content is to get her and Mac together.

_*Christmas Cheer*_

'Hey, Mac,' Stella called, waving a stack of paperwork in her hand, beckoning Mac to wait up.

Mac sighed and turned on his heel, waiting at the doorway. He really didn't want to deal with paperwork on Boxing Day. If he had his way, the paperwork would be on their way down the garbage chute. He much preferred spending his time with his partner, one Stella Bonasera. Stella saw his look and gave him a mock glare.

'Uh uh, Mac. Don't even think about "accidentally" spilling coffee on this lovely stack of paperwork,' scolded Stella, wagging her finger at him disapprovingly.

Standing at the doorway, Mac took the paperwork with a resigned look on his face, not noticing that the rest of the lab were gathered in the AV lab behind his office, snickering at the sight of them standing beneath the particular plant.

Danny walked out of the room, doing all he could to keep his face straight. 'Uh, Mac?' he called.

Mac raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was grinning like a loon. Danny pointed at the mistletoe hanging above Mac and Stella's heads, smirking triumphantly. Mac looked up, then spotted the others in the AV lab. He groaned and looked at Stella.

She was blushing furiously. She was positive she knew who was behind this and was now planning to ambush her the moment she escaped her tight spot. She narrowed her eyes at the smirking woman behind the office. 'Lindsay Messer, you are so going to regret this,' she mouthed.

Lindsay cheerfully took no notice, putting one of her most innocent look on her face while mouthing, 'Kiss him, Stell. Just kiss him!'

Mac knew the others won't let them escape their clutches until they kissed long enough. He drew Stella close to him, surprised at the fact that she offered no resistance and fitted perfectly in his arms.

He lowered his head and kissed Stella fully on the lips. He intended for it to be short and sweet, but as it turned out, neither of them were able to pull away. It turned into a deep and passionate kiss, expressing their unspoken feelings for each other. Ignoring the whistles and catcalls that came from around the lab, they only pulled away when the demand of oxygen forced them apart. When they took notice of their surroundings once more, they noticed that the others had tactfully left them alone.

The kiss was confession enough, and looking into each others' eyes, they knew that this love would last forever.

_*Christmas Cheer*_

_2 weeks later…_

'Mac,' Flack called for his boss in the ballistic lab. He had looked everywhere for him and this was the only place left to search. 'We've got a - 'he trailed off as he caught sight of the couple kissing fiercely against the wall.

'Ugh!' Flack squealed like a little girl, covering his eyes with his hands as he groped for the door. 'I'm getting out of here. Don't mind me. I'll get Danny and Lindsay to help me. Seriously, a word of advice, if you don't want us all to be walking in on you two, LOCK THE DAMN DOOR!' Flack called, and scurried away hurriedly.

Mac and Stella made sure the door was locked this time before engaging in their break time activity enthusiastically.

_Finite_

_A/N: So here we are, at the end of 'Christmas Cheer'. Hope you all enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW! Criticisms are much appreciated, but no flamers please._

_Bianca tabbycat_

_Zoe tabbycat_


End file.
